Forgotten Love
by Iku-chan
Summary: Ikuto&Amu were best friends in their childhood.After many years they meet again,but only Ikuto recognizes Amu.But she has the feeling that she knows him&is having dreams about them...what will happen if Ikuto suddenly appears to live with Amu together..?
1. Moonlight Serenade

_**Heyy people!!;P This is my first fic!!:DD Actually I didn't thought I'd ever be able to write one...so I'm really happy and hope I can make a long story!!.**_

_**I'm sure I made loads of mistakes,but English writing is HARD,so please bear with I'd LOVE to get some reviews for this,since it's my first and I'd like to know**_

_**if it's any goodx''DD Constructive criticism is also appreciated!!Sooo I hope you like it,enjoy!!33**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own SC or any of it's characters.(I'd like to own Ikuto though:33)**_

✘Chapter 1✘

-Moonlight Serenade-

''I dream....it 's THAT one again.

I'm still surprised how I was able to remember the whole song from that night.

I'm making my way through the park,searching for the source of the melody I'm hearing..even though I know what awaits me,I can feel my heartbeat getting faster from the excitement growing within me.

I suddenly stop,panting. Of course it's HIM..there aren't any street lamps around but the moon is shining so brightly at him,that I'm able to see his full gorgeousness.

His soft,shiny bangs of midnight blue hair were framing his flawless face and the moon added a porcelain look to it. He was tall and slender but you could notice that his body still was muscular,under his clothes. His eyes...I've never seen such deep,mesmerizing eyes like his. They had a deep blue color and the moonlight simply made them sparkle.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The melody was of something I never heard of, light and full of happiness. I immediately smiled while he grinned and continued playing. This made his face look much more like a child,I noticed my breath going unregular. Just when I wanted to get closer,he suddenly stopped,looking up to me.

I froze,not being able to think what I should say. I saw his lips soundlessy forming a word. Wait..What_??AMU!?!_ No that must've been my imagination. ''I- he started when his cellphone started to ring.

He got an annoyed look on his face and picked up. After a few seconds I saw his eyes widening and his lips tremble. ''I understand...I'll be there in a f-few minutes.'' With that, he closed his cellphone and stared at me with eyes full of sadness.

Just by looking at them,I felt tears coming. ''Wh-What's wrong??''I asked unassertive. He just sighed and narrowed his head. When he closed his eyes,a single tear run down his cheek. I gasped. Suddenly he put his violin in it's case and started to walk away. ''W-Waitཀཀ''I cried out but he just continued walking,acting as if he doesn't hear me. ''Hmm,I guess I can't possibly run up to a stranger. I'll look like a stalker then.'' I sighed and decided to go back home then.

But those eyes..I couldn't get them off of my mind. I wonder...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Amu shot her eyes open,only to close them again because the bright sunlight was blinding her. She tried to open them again,this time slower and more carful. She looked at herself in the mirror across from her bed.

Her hair was messy and...her eyelids were swollen and red.

''_Oh my god._''she gasped.''_I even cried for real and not only in my dream?? This is the first time..since THAT night. I wonder when those dreams are finally going to end. It's not like I'm going to see him again anyway..._'' A sad smile appeared on her face and she crawled out of her bed to get ready for school. After taking a shower,changing into her school uniform and combing her hair,she ran out of the house with a toast in her mouth,since it was already too late to eat at home.

When she arrived at the gates of her school,she saw Rima standing there,waiting for her. Amu was feeling very depressed right know but she managed to force a smile on her face while approaching Rima.

''Good morning,Rima!!''she said a bit too cheerful. ''Hey Amu._._''Rima responded. ''Is something wrong?? You don't look so well today. Well you didn't for about 2 weeks now but today it seems you're doing even worse.._._''Amu's eyes widened.

She didn't know that Rima noticed that something was wrong with her. But she really didn't felt like talking about this subject with anyone,even if Rima was her best friend. So she only laughed nervously. ''Don't worry Rima,everything's alright. I...just can't sleep well lately,so I'm just very tired.'' '''Is that soo...''Rima eyed her suspiciously. ''Yupp,why should I lie to my best friend?? So come on or we're going to be late for first class!!''Amu exlaimed and started heading towards the school.

Rima just sighed and started to run to catch up to her best friend,still wondering if Amu really did tell her the truth.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

At school,Amu was able to take her mind off and not think about him too much.

But now,on her way home_,_a flood with scenes from that night overwhelmed her again. She could even hear the melody. She felt her heartbeat getting faster again. ''_Maybe he just moved??_'' she thought sadly.

In fact she did try to see him again during those two weeks that passed by so far. Every night at the same time,she would go to the park,hoping to see him playing his violin again. But the spot where he used to be stayed empty. He didn't even come once. She waited for hours and one time she even fell asleep on a bench. She knew that she was being pretty careless since you don't know what strange people wander around there at night.

Her parents also scolded her and gave her house arrest but that didn't stop her from sneaking out of the house every night to head to the park again. But she was thinking of giving up now. She knew it'll be difficult tonight but she would force herself to stay home. And to forget about him.

But at the moment she had no idea if she'll ever be able to forget him.

''_Sheesh AMUU!! Get a hold of yourself!!He's just a stranger so why worry so much._'' She slapped her cheek lightly. ''_But why does it feel like I'v known him for a long time then??_'' She thought as she entered her home to lay down for a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she woke up,she noticed that the sun had set already. ''_Jeez,I've slept way too long,I guess.._''

When she got up,she heard the door bell ring.''Amu-chan,could you please open the door,I'm busy making dinner!!''she heard her mother yell.''Of course mom!!''she yelled back and rushed down the stairs.

She opened the door and...

..saw him,standing there in all his beauty. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung wide open. She was too shocked to say anything_._

His lips turned into a smirk as he watched her reaction. He leaned down to her until his head was on the same level as her's. His lips were brushing against her ear as he said in a velvet tone:''It's been a while,_Amu._''

''KYAAAAA!!!''was the only reaction Amu could think of,as she backed away a few steps. She felt herself blushing. ''_Oh my...it's HIM!! B-But why does he know my name?? So it wasn't my imagination that night? But.._''

She stopped as she saw a bag and several cardboard boxes beside him.''_What the heck!?_''

''S-So,w-who are you anyway,what do you want and why the hell do you know my name!?!''

He frowned and his eyes became empty as he said:''So you really don't remember your former best friend,huh??''''_EEEHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?_''she blurted out while he just sighed.

_**Tehe,cliffy;PP I try to upload the 2nd chapter ASAP..of course only if I get some reviews;o**_

_**So please!!x33**_


	2. Painful Truth

**Hey Guys!! I'm sorry,I know that I'm very late D:...this chapter was roughly finished for a very long time but then I was on vacation for 3 weeks before I could finish it....next chapter,will be out soon then,I promisee!!xDD Special thanks to Ikiibaii for being my Beta reader :333 soo..I hope you like chapter 2!!**

✘Chapter 2✘

-Painful Truth-

Amu backed even further away, only to notice that he was leaning closer to her again. She shut her eyes and put her fingers on her temples, hoping to be able to concentrate. Just looking at the boy's figure dazzled her too much to think straight.

''Th- th- this is impossible! He can't possibly be telling the truth! I mean, if he were, I don't think I would be able to forget about him at all..." She peeked through her long eyelashes to gaze at him. ''No one would forget his face, hair, and eyes.. '' she thought, dazed.

"Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! It sounds like you're falling for him, Amu!" She slapped herself mentally. Ikuto just stood there with a worried look on his face, while watching Amu's reaction. He had already tried to call out to her several times, but she seemed to be in another universe. ''Guess I have no other choice.'' he thought, his lips turning up in a smirk. He took a few steps until he stood right beside her and lowered his head until his lips were nearly brushing her left ear. Then he softly blew into it.

The sudden cool breathe of air made her jump back to her senses. She turned her head, only to see a pair of sapphire eyes staring at her. "Per- pervert, don't scare me like that! I was trying to think!" she squeaked. He moved his head away from hers. "Well, I didn't know what else to do since you didn't answer me when I spoke to you." he replied.

"Besides..." he continued. His bored expression turned into a mischievous smirk. "It's bad manners to have perverted thoughts of the person who's standing right in front of you." The heat in Amu's cheeks returned. "Wh- who said I was having any perverted thoughts?!" Ikuto blinked and whispered to her in a seductive tone. "But you admit that you _were_ thinking about me?"

Amu's cheeks reddened even more, past what she thought was possible. She clenched her fists and shouted, "I've had enough! Now get lost!" With that, she moved to shut the door, only to feel someone laying a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her mother smiling brightly at the boy.

"Hello Ikuto, it has been a while." she greeted him sweetly. "Good evening, Mrs. Hinamori. Yes, it sure has been a while." he responded, giving her a gentle smile. Mrs. Hinamori clapped her hands as she cheerfully said, "Now Amu, take Ikuto to the living room please. I'll explain everything there. Oh, and help him with the cardboard boxes!" With that, she scurried back to the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Amu with the smirking boy alone.

"So.." he began. "Are you going to help me now, or are you just going to continue staring into space?" He chuckled as he saw her blushing again. Amu didn't freak out. She had no wish of getting teased even more so she just sighed and made her way to the cardboard boxes. They were pretty heavy so she was only able to lift a single one up, while Ikuto picked up the other two along with his bag and they both entered her home.

Amu went into the living room and sat down. Ikuto followed her and sat down on the couch across from her. When Amu saw him winking at her, she pouted and turned her eyes to the ceiling. He sighed and turned his flirtatious expression to a serious one.

"So, Amu..." he began. "I'm still trying to figure out if you really don't remember me at all or if your memory loss was a joke. If it is, then stop it. I don't find it funny at all. Your mom even said my name just now. It's I-k-u-t-o. Even when she said my name, nothing clicked in your head? You've gotten dense." He whispered the last few words, but Amu still heard them.

"Hey! It's not like I even want to remember a pervert like you so just shu-!" She stopped as Ikuto looked up at her. His eyes were filled with so many swirling emotions that she couldn't say another word. Hurt, sadness, anger and more encompassed his cerulean eyes. Feeling uncomfortable and just a bit guilty, she narrowed her head until her bangs were covering her eyes, letting out a hushed, "I'm sorry."

That's when her mother finally stepped in. "Ikuto, I'm glad you had no problem finding your way here." He turned around and put back his facade. "Of course not, Mrs. Hinamori." he said, "I can still remember almost everything around here so it was no problem at all." He gave her a weak smile, then turned his head to shoot a glare at Amu. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm deeply grateful for that. Honestly, I have no idea how to return th-"

He was interrupted by Mrs. Hinamori who waved her hand and said, "Please, don't speak like that. Of course we would allow you to stay! We'll all try our best to make your stay as enjoyable as possible. Also, don't even start thinking about repaying us. It would make me more than happy if you could accept this to be your home someday." She gave him a warm smile. Meanwhile, Amu was staring at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"What?!" Amu shouted, "Mom, don't tell me that _he_-" grimacing, she pointed a finger at Ikuto, "-is going to live here with us from now on! I don't even know him! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" As she shouted, she slowly stood up with clenched fists. Her mother sighed.

"I'm sorry Amu. I didn't mean to not tell you. It's just that, even though that might not have been the right thing to do, I didn't know what your reaction was going to be like. Since you don't remember Ikuto, you might not have taken this news well. Also, I was hoping that you would remember him once you met him. I'm sad to see that you didn't remember him, but that makes no difference. Ikuto is going to stay with us as a member of the family. The reason for this..."

She looked at Ikuto, feeling unsure. He sighed. "I'll tell her later." he replied, an unreadable expression on his face. "I think that both of you should go now. Ikuto's things won't carry themselves up, you know." she said.

"He'll be sharing your room, Amu. There's absolutely no way he could stay with Ami." Amu blushed dark red. "B- but, mom! He-" Mrs. Hinamori swiftly cut her off. "Amu, I don't want to hear another objection from you. You know there's no other solution. Now go." Amu narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand.

"Come on Amu, I want to see your room." Ikuto said, dragging her with him out of the living room. Amu was too surprised to freak out. She simply stared at their hands, blushing slightly. He let go when they saw his belongings and together, they brought everything into her room. Ikuto looked around Amu's room. "It didn't change that much. Even the walls still have the same color." Amu didn't know how to respond to that so she just sat down on her bed.

"Bed..." she thought. Then she had a sudden, horrible realization. "Wait a second..." she thought.  
"I- Ikuto..." she stuttered with trembling lips. He looked at her with a confused look as he saw her blush deepening. "There's only one bed in my room. So, so... how ar-" Ikuto smirked evilly as he thought of her reaction. "Of course, we're going to sleep together." he said bluntly. Amu gasped. "Th- there's no way I'm going to sleep in my bed with a pervert like you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Aww, but then it wouldn't be fair." he said with a fake pout. "When we were younger, you had no problem with sleeping with me. In fact, you always cuddled up to me." he said with a smirk. "You seriously don't think that I'm going to believe in this crap that you're saying!" she blurted out. "Fine, whatever! Let me help you unpack." She sighed and went over to open one of them, only to find Ikuto behind her, glaring at her fiercely.

"Don't. Touch." he said, grinding his teeth. She turned around to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "Why can't I?" she asked, suddenly feeling very annoyed. "I'm just trying to help." "I didn't say that I needed help to unpack my stuff. Have you ever heard of the word called 'privacy'?" His voice shook Amu. It sounded as cold as ice, only much sharper, and much more deadly. Amu tried to stay calm but when she heard the word 'privacy', she couldn't hold back her anger anymore and started to scream.

"I've heard of it, but have you?! You just suddenly appear here to live with us. You're sharing a room with me and I don't even have the right to complain! Living with a creepy pervert is the least I need in my life now! Stop with that crap about being my former best friend! I don't want to know, nor do I need to know anything more about this! Got it?! Why can't you just go back to your parents?!" She stopped to catch her breath.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to move here! So-" Ikuto began but Amu roughly interrupted him. "So what? No one forced you to move here. No one's stopping you from leaving either. So feel free to leave, it'd make me happier!" She put a hand on her mouth, confused and surprised. She had never talked to someone like that before, even when she was angry with them. She saw his eyes turn hollow and empty. His lips trembled for a few seconds, then stopped. "Fine, I'll leave. Sorry for being such a bother."

Amu felt as though her heart was pierced by the cold, icy tone of his voice. Ikuto made his way to his bag and opened it to reveal a violin case. He quickly grabbed it and left the room without another word. He didn't even look at Amu. She didn't know if it was right to scream at him like that. In fact, she didn't even know why he had to stay in her home. Maybe there really was no other solution for him. She felt extremely guilty, and also very ashamed.

"So, if he really had nowhere else to go, then he will come back. I'm going to apologize to him once he's back. I hope he can forgive me." Amu thought before she fell onto her bed, falling into a deep slumber. It was already very dark outside when she awoke. She looked to her clock and read the time. 11 PM. "So I guess he still isn't coming back, huh...?" She felt her heart sink a bit. Then the cardboard boxes he left caught her eye. She knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, but she couldn't help it. Curiosity had surrounded her mind, blocking her rational side. Since he wasn't there at the moment, he would never find out. She smirked a bit as she went to open the boxes.

She hesitated at first when her hand touched the box that Ikuto forbid her to open. Gathering her courage, she opened it to reveal several photos. There were three framed photos on top of his clothes, along with several books. She took the first one. There were four people on it. A beautiful woman with long, blonde hair was the main focus of the photo, along with a man who had blue hair. He looked a lot like Ikuto. She also noticed two kids. Amu recognized Ikuto as the little boy. He looked around twelve years old in the photo. He was playing his violin and he had a gentle smile on his face. Beside him stood a girl that seemed to be almost about the same age as him, maybe just a bit younger. She had long blonde hair which was tied in two pigtails and beautiful, violet colored eyes. It looked like she was singing to Ikuto's violin.

Amu guessed that these people were his parents and his sister. "Why would he leave his home then? They seemed to have been very happy together." Amu thought, confused. She put the photo back in the box and took out another one. In the second photo, she saw Ikuto together with his sister. This photo must've been made not long ago, since he looked pretty much the same like he was now. Ikuto was sitting on a white couch while his sister was hugging him from the back. She had his arms wrapped around her brother's neck and was laughing happily into the camera. Ikuto had an annoyed expression on his face, but Amu could tell he wasn't really annoyed at her since his eyes held a warm ,loving look while he looked at his sister.

Amu smiled before taking out the last one. She gasped. It was a photo of her and Ikuto. She guessed that she was around seven or eight years old back then. They were in a park, sitting on a bench. To her surprise, she was sitting on Ikuto's lap. She blushed. He had one arm wrapped around her waist while she had her hands wrapped around his neck. They both grinned into the camera. Ikuto was holding an ice-cream cone in his other hand and it looked as though Amu was just about to lick it. "S- so we even shared ice-cream? But that would make it an indirect..." She shook her head because it was just too embarassing for her to handle. But then she felt something hot running down her cheeks.

''Wait... tears? Why am I crying? I even said that I didn't want to remember anything... so why am I crying? Why do I feel sad?" She quickly put away the last photo and shut the box. More tears slowly slipped out. She sat down to calm herself down. It took a few minutes before she had calmed down. She wiped away the last few tears to look at the clock again. 11:30 PM. "Why isn't he back yet?" she thought, worried. She jumped up and rushed down to ask her mother.

"Mom, is Ikuto back yet?!" she asked, panting. "No Amu. I didn't even know that he went out." her mother replied. "Is there something wrong, dear?" Amu didn't know what to tell her mother. She was sure that she was going to be very angry with her if she told her all the things that she had said.

So she only asked, "Mom, could you please tell me why he has to live with us now? I mean, why can't he just continue living with his family?" Her mother stopped with her current task and paused. She then turned to Amu with a sad, sorrowful expression on her face before saying, "Well, you know Amu... Ikuto's parents and his sister died two weeks ago in a car accident. He was at the park when the police called him about it It just had been two days after their return from Tokyo and Ikuto had no other relatives he could go to. However, his parents wrote in their will that if they died before they children were legally adults, they would go to stay at their closest friends' home. That would mean us. Of course, we accepted when they asked us, but I never thought that something like this really would happen. Now Ikuto is all on his own. I have no idea how he must feel at the moment. That's why I want us all to get along and treat him like one of us."

Amu had stopped listening. She was too shocked. "S- so his family died? He's all alone now? But on the photos, h- he looked so happy there and I j- just, how could I say such cruel things to him? I'm such a horrible person! I-" New tears started to flood and her heart felt like it was breaking apart. "A- Amu, is everything alright?" her mother asked. She didn't listen. She couldn't. All of her senses were torn apart at the realization of what she had done. All she knew was that she needed to find him. With that, she abruptly turned her body towards the door and sprinted out. She didn't bother to put her shoes on. The whole world was blurry through her eyes and she felt raindrops starting to fall on her skin. But she didn't care. Only one thought went through her mind.

_I have to find him._

**Again a cliffy..I knowxDD Next chapter will have much more Amuto fluff,be sure to look forward to it! I already wrote the chapter in my note book when I was on vacation...soo I still need to type it in and let it beta test it,I'll try to update ASAP!! Reviews are greatly apreciated btw;333 Since it's my first fic,I'd really like to know if it's turning out okxDD**


	3. Despair&Reunion

**Okee here is chapter 3! x.x Sorry it took long,I know Dx... I won't say much to this chapter since it's almost 5.30 am here and I have school.. FF totally ruined the chapter while uploading,I'm sure there's still much to correct but right now I'm just to tired sorry... but I hope you like this chapter,I enjoyed writing and really worked hard on it!xD**

✘Chapter 3✘

-Despair&Reunion-

Ikuto's POV:

Noise. The noise of the people around me was making me sick. I preffered quiter places,like the park where I met Amu again...After those long years..._Amu_...Just by thinking about her again I felt an undefinite pain in my chest.

I was getting dizzy and my vision became blurrier so by now I didn't cared at all about my surroundings. I stumbled against a few people while continuing my walk to...where should I actually go to? I could only think of the park. At least I could be alone there to let my thoughts flow without any annoying interruptions. _Alone_...I heard people yelling at me for stumbling against them without apologizing. But I didn't cared.

Why should I care about anything by now? What I had cared for had been taken away from me... I shook my head as I tried to chase the overflood of memories off, which overwhelmed me. As I stopped, I noticed that I had already arrived at the park.''Finally''. I sighed as I made my way to the entrance. It had gotten dark by now and there weren't any other people around at this late hour,so I was on my own. '_'Perfect_.'',I thought relieved, as I made my way to a single white bench near a fountain.

I felt that my whole body had some weird kind of numb feeling as I sat down. A shiver made it's way down my spine. I put the violin case right beside me and glanced at it. Why did I even bothered to take it with me? It's not like I'm going to play it ever again. The memories it held were just too much to take. After the... incident, I had tried to play it several times but only after a few notes I had been forced to stop,due to the dizziness and the unbearable pain I felt everywhere. I couldn't breathe while pictures of my family wouldn't stop to pop up in my mind. Kind of sad, since I actually wanted to become a great violinist in the future. My parents and Utau had always cheered for me. Amu too... My lips turned into a weak smile. ''Guess I gave Amu my last concert then...'' I turned my head to look up to the sky.

Heavy,dark clouds were covering it and I was sure that it would soon going to start to rain too. _Great_,I thought sarcastically,_rain is really the last thing I need now_. Just then I felt the first raindrop falling down and resting on my left cheek. I closed my eyes as the rain began to fall harder but didn't move an inch. It was pouring now. Raindrops were running down my face and neck and dripping from the tips of my hair. That and the cold only made the numb feeling of my body getting stronger. But I didn't cared for anything of those things at the moment. I only had one thought in my mind. I would be alone from now on. My throat hurt awkwardly. I thought I could get trough everything, as long as I had Amu by my side. But she didn't want me. She couldn't even remember me. I tried to smirk at which I failed, instead of it tears ran down my cheeks through my closed eyes,only to be mixed with the cold rain. _I wish... I would have been in that car too_...,was my last thought before I drifted away.

Amu's POV:

Everything was blurry and I only recognized dark,dimly figures around me. The rain was pouring now and turned the world around me in a dirty grey. The streets were turning into little streams and the water kept splashing with every step I took.

My shirt and skirt were glued to my body and some streaks of my hair were hindering my vision. I roughly stroked them out of my sight. My breath was going abnormally unregular and my heart was beating with such an intenstity and speed that I would'nt be surprised if it would just jump out of my chest any moment. But as long as I was able to continue my search for him,I could ignore it. _Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto...,_was all my mind was able to think of. _How could I've been so cruel to him? He_ _totally must hate me now... If I'd just knew about his situation... I would've never dared to even think any of these horrible things I said. And... I definitely lied when I said I didn't want to remember him.._

I felt new tears making their way to my eyes but I just swallowed them down my throat, crying would only distract my search for him even more. If I'll ever find him... My mind was so busy with thoughts of Ikuto that I didn't recognize the pieces of broken glass from a beer bottle lying in front of me. Only a few moments later I noticed a dull pain in my right feet. I looked down and saw the deep cut. The blood flowing out was turning the puddles around my feet red. I felt myself getting dizzy since I actually wasn't able to see blood,especially not my own.

_Dammit,I really should've slipped on some shoes_,I thought angrily. ''Whatever,cursing is not going to help me now. This little cut will definitely not stop me from finding Ikuto!''

I closed my eyes and slowly breathed several times in and out. After that I felt a bit better,so I continued walking or better limping now. _Just where could he be gone too.._, I thought desperately. Since I couldn't remember anything about him,I also didn't know to which places he'd gone often to. I only met him at the park that one time... ''_The park_..''',my mind repeated slowly. But... do I even have a chance to find him there? It's kind of pathethic to think that he'd be outside that late and when it's pouring like that. But since there was no other place I could think of...

I stopped abruptly to make out where I was actually heading to at the moment. The past hours I had just been running in random directions without much thinking. I blinked a few times, hoping everything would become less blurry when I noticed that I was only about 3 minutes away from the park. Was it possible... that I was maybe already heading to the park...just unconsciously..? _Well anyway.._,I shook my head and tried to limp faster,a little flame of hope beginning to glow inside me but winced and stopped again at the throbbing pain in my feet.

I prepared myself and looked down. The blood was still flowing and it looked worse than before. First I felt like collapsing but then I only bit my lip and continued my way to the park. Slower than before though. About 10 minutes later I had arrived in front of the park. I stopped,tired and painting. Just now I felt that I was also shivering like crazy. The rain just wouldn't give in. I peeked into the park.

It didn't have many lamps so it was pretty dark inside and I wasn't able to recognize much. Now I was thankful for the rain, I didn't think any creeps would hide in the bushes,waiting for a victim,in that weather. And still something held me back from finally entering the park. I was scared of the unknowing darkness. After a few moments I slapped myself mentally when the thought of giving up and returning home crept into my mind.

''Idiot, you HAVE to find Ikuto! Don't be such a scaredy cat and just start walking already!!!'' I sighed and slowly made my way inside the park. Thanks god the rain drowned out all the other sounds of a park at night so I wouldn't jump if I'd hear a branch crack or an animal cry out or something. _Sheesh,it should be around 2,3 am already. Mom is going to kill me._, I thought in despair. After a few minutes which seemed like ages to me due to my slowness in walking and the headache I had gotten with the time I was able to make out a bench about 20 m from me. And... something,no someone was sitting on it. _It couldn't be.. Could it!?_

I drew near the bench and jumped when I recognized Ikuto being the person sitting on it. Thanks god there was a lamp near or I really wouldn't have been able to make him out. Just 5m before the bench I suddenly stopped. _What should I do now? I didn't know how to start... and... he didn't even noticed me so far. Was he maybe asleep..? His eyes are closed... God what kind of person is able to fall asleep when it's raining like that!?_

Narrator's POV:

''Umm, I-Ikuto? ...hey Ikuto, w-wake up.''

''Great,now I can even hear Amu's voice as if she were right in front of me...'',Ikuto thought annoyed. ''Ikuto, a-are you r-really asleep?'' ''Just get out of my mind already..'',he whispered through his grinded teeth. ''W-What did you s-s-say?'',he heard Amu ask shyly. Ikuto had enough and thought of going to a place which didn't hold any memories of Amu... but would that even help?

He slowly opened his eyes and widened them in surprise when he saw Amu standing right in front of him. He panicked. _''What is she doing here!?'', he thought angrily. ''Being outside at that late hour and in that rain...don't tell me..she maybe went_ out..to _search for ME?!? .....no way she would do that, she clearly stated that she doesn't care about me at all.''_ Confused,he chooked his head. ''_But why..'',_he stopped when he took a better look at her.

Tired,she stood there, looking like she would collapse any moment. She was soaked wet and her clothes were glued to the body,which showed her smooth curves and Ikuto groaned silently when he caught himself staring at one special part for a longer amount of time. _''How can you in this kind of situation.''_,he hissed to himself. His eyes went down to her legs and feet and he recognized confused and surprised,that she had no shoes or even socks on. And... she had a cut in her right feet and Ikuto figured that it was probably pretty bad since a not small amount of blood was flowing out,turning into a little stream on the ground. Her whole body was trembling and her lips had turned blue from the cold.

Seeing her like this made Ikuto feel ashamed and guilty for leaving the house. Amu looked so fragile at the moment,it was nearly too much for him to take. He just wanted to put his strong arms around her,lift her up,carry her home and then take care of her. But after the fight he didn't know how to react. He couldn't even move an inch now. The hurt and anger still overwhelmed him. Ikuto bit his lip till he could taste blood in his mouth and shut his eyes again.

''What do you want?'',he asked,trying to make his voice sound as much bored as possible. He added an annoyed sigh to it. His behaviour let Amu's heart froze. She put her left hand onto her chest. It did hurt... ''I....I c-came to bring y-you b-b-back...'', she nearly whispered. ''Please... come home w-with m-me..'' Ikuto just clenched his fists. He had been afraid of getting that answer,it only made it harder for him to act cold towards her.

''I thought I did you a favor with leaving. What's up with the sudden change?'', he asked nonchantly while turning his head to the sky again. ''B-but..., Amu began. I.....didn't know your s-situation..if I did I would have never said those horrible things to you...'' ''But you would still think of me as a bother and just keep quite because of pity!?'',Ikuto interrupted her roughly. ''Seriously, that doesn't seem any better to me.''

''That's not true!!'',Amu bursted suddenly out, much louder than before. ''I would have never thought of you like that then. Th-Those words.. They just came out without a-any thinking! I was just too angry because mom didn't tell me anything and I didn't even had a right to say anything against it! I....really did lied... Because I actually WANT to remember you. When I saw that photo of us...I just..''She suddenly stopped and panickly covered her mouth with her hands but it was too late.

When she had mentioned the photo, Ikuto had opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion which was turning into anger by now. ''Just because I left, it doesn't give you any right to go through my stuff!!! I thought I was clear enough when I said. Don't. Touch!'', he exclaimed angrily. Amu flinched at his loud voice. ''B-but..., Amu whispered,voice shaking. I-I'm sorry but... when I saw that photo.. I felt so sad and like there's a big emptyness inside me.. And I wanna fill this hole... w-with y-y-you...''

She could feel the same feeling she had when she had looked at the photo and a single tear ran down her right cheek, which stayed unnoticed though, due to the rain. She looked down to the ground,blushing, while Ikuto's eyes had softened after hearing her words. Still, something held him back from finally embracing her.

''You know...,he began. I'm sorry for making your life complicated now. It all could've turned out much easier for both of us. I just should've been in the car too... that time.''

Amu froze and her breath stopped. It took her a few moments to realize what he had just said. She looked up to him, eyes widened in shock and filled with emotions as fright and despair and mouth slightly opened. He just returned her look with an apologizing smile. That made her mind went blank.

''You idiot!!!'', she screamed at the top of her lungs, before taking the last few steps that seperated the two, with arms reaching out to him and pulling him into an embrace.

She was sitting now on his lap, her legs wrapped around his hips and arms around his neck. Amu felt Ikuto's body stiffening by the sudden hug. She was herself surprised by the automatic movement. And being in this kind of position embarassed her too. She felt herself turning beet red but she didn't cared this time. She just knew that this was, what Ikuto exactly needed now. Gently she began to pat the back of his head with her hand while burrying her face in his right shoulder.

''_You_ know..., she said against it, don't you dare even think like that one more time. Be... thankful that you weren't th-there. Show your f-family... that... th-that you're a strong person so they don't have to worry about y-you. I'm happy that w-we met... or actually that you came back... to m-me. So... I'll be always there for you from now on, you can't possible take all this by yourself. You have something to live for now...Live....for m-m-me...So please..c-come back...''

She couldn't hold it anymore and began to sob into his shirt. Even though she couldn't remember him... She now was able to feel that there still existed a strong, invisible bond between them.

During Amu's speech, Ikuto hadn't dared to move an inch. He had just been staring with blank eyes into space but had carefully listened to every word the girl had spoken. He couldn't believe it... was she serious? He felt the numb feeling being replaced with a warm and comfortable one. The cold was gone and everything around him seemed more sharp-cut and light. He looked down at her with regretful eyes when she started to cry. ''Amu...''

He slowly put his arms around her back and pressed her fragile figure against his front. Then he buried his face in her wet hair and inhaled the scent of the rain together with the smell of her hair, which still hadn't changed after so many years. ''I-Ikuto...??'', Amu asked, voice full of shyness and embarassment, while loosening the grip around his neck, trying to look up to him. ''Don't...'', he hushed. ''Just... let me stay like this for a little while longer.'' His grip around her body tightened and now her face was pressed against his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat, which made her own race even faster than before.

''O-Ok..'',she whispered as a response, tightening her grip around him as well. ''Thank you... Amu.'', Ikuto sighed into her hair. ''Mmmhhh..'', was all she could respond. She slowly closed her eyes, while breathing into the undescribable scent of him. The two stayed in this position for a while, both not moving even a centimeter. Ikuto didn't noticed that Amu had fallen asleep when he suddenly came back to his senses.

''Amuཀ I'm sorry for this.. I forgot that you're hurt, we have to return home to treat the wound!....Amu??'', he asked confused after getting no answer from the girl. She only responded with long, regular breaths. His midnight eyes looked down at her,full of worry. Softly, he pressed his lips on the top of her head and gave her a light kiss. Then he stood up, placing one arm under her legs, the other one pressing her front to his chest.

Amu didn't wake up but just gripped his shirt to pull herself even closer to him. Ikuto chuckled when he heard her slightly mumbling. He grabbed the violin case and started to walk back home. The rain had stopped by now and had been replaced with an icy cold wind. Both Ikuto and Amu were shivering from the cold but he tried his best to warm her up with his own body temperature. His clothes were clammy and felt very awkward on his body. After a while they had finally arrived at Amu's house.

The sky was already lightening up. Ikuto wondered now how he should get in, he couldn't possibly ring the bell. Still thinking about what he should do, he went up the stairs to the door and bluntly tried to open it. To his surprise the door opened without any resistence and he stumbled inside with Amu in his arms.

He looked around but everything was pitch black. ''Maybe Mrs. Hinamori left the door unlocked because she knew Amu... or better we would come back late..'', he thought, surprised that she would do such a dangerous thing. He thanked her in his mind and slipped his shoes off with his feet. Then he carefully went upstairs with Amu, trying to be as silent as possible. He opened the door to the bathroom with his elbow and turned the light on. Gently he put Amu into the bath tub, trying to make it more comfortable by putting a towel under her head.

He thought it'd be the best to treat her cut here since he didn't want to make her bed dirty. Ikuto rumored a while trough the drawers till he finally found a first aid kit. He took everything out that was needed and turned around to Amu to start.

With a wash cloth he carefully started to wipe away the now dry blood. It had stopped bleeding a little while ago but still didn't look any better. When Amu's feet was clean he put ointment on a cotton puff to dab it on the wound. Her body slightly twitched when it came in contact with it. Ikuto hoped it didn't hurt too much, looking at her, eyes saddened. He put the cotton puff away and began to wrap water-proof bandages around her feet. When he finished he sealed it shut with tape and wrapped it around tight. Looking satisfied at the result he simply stated:'' Finished.''.

He grabbed a few towels and went out to Amu's room where he covered her bed with them, since their clothes were still dripping wet. With great care he took Amu in his arms again and put her gently onto her bed. Then a thought crept into his mind. She couldn't possibly stay in her clothes, he was sure that she'd catch a cold then. But he didn't want to wake her up either, she looked too exhausted and feeling the pain was the least he wanted her to do now. So, what should he do...

''Maybe I could..'', Ikuto began thinking but stopped when he realized what that would mean. He just couldn't do this to her, what if she'd wake up while he was at it. But after a few minutes of a mind fight he decided that her health was more important than the fact that she'd get angry and probably hate him again.

He nervously went to her commode and opened the last drawer, hoping he would find what he needed. He sighed relieved when he discovered her pyjamas and not things like her underwear...Though they didn't seem very girl like in his opinion. He took out a pair of red boxers together with a blood red and black checkered tank top. He swallowed and returned to Amu, putting the clothing beside her. Then he started to undress her.

But before that he first shut his eyes, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself while being able to stare at Amu's half naked body during the process. It took him a while to take off her shirt since he also had to support her head. It turned out to be more complicated than he imagined it to be. Sliding down her skirt was an easier thing to do though he caught himself shivering when his hands touched her smooth legs the way down.

He slapped himself mentally again and wondered if Amu was maybe right about him being a pervert. Of course her body was wet too, due to the soaking wet clothes, he couldn't put the pyjama on her like that. He had to dry her. Ikuto opened his eyes a few millimeters to grab a towel but suddenly opened them full when he caught a look at Amu.

There she lied, sleeping like a little child though the fact that she was half naked and wet made her look more... woman like. Ikuto felt himself blushing while analyzing the girl's body. The wetness made her cream colored, smooth skin sparkle lightly.

It took him a few times slapping himself for real to get back to his senses and stop with the staring. He swallowed and looked embarassed to the floor, still feeling the heat. After a few moments he sighed, looked up to the sleeping girl again and softly began to dry her with the towel. After he finished, he quickly changed her into the pyjama. He didn't tried to look away now, he thought it'd be the best for both of them to finish the whole thing as fast as possible.

He sighed when she was finally lying in her pyjama. ''Jeez Amu..'' , Ikuto whispered with an annoyed voice. ''You've just gotten too beautiful...'' He gave her a soft smile while slowly intertwining the fingers of his right hand with her' sat onto the ground beside her bed and placed his head next to their hands, his lips slightly brushing the back of Amu's. ''If you only would remember me..'', he thought with his smile disappearing and eyes darkening again.

He stood up to finally change himself into dry clothes. He went to his cardboard boxes, opened one and took out a simple back T-shirt with grey sweat pants to begin changing. While he was at it he didn't notice that Amu had awoken.

She blinked a few times, still not getting where she actually was. ''Wait a second...this....is my room?! But....how did I get here? All I can remember is me...hugging Ikuto...'' Remembering their moment made her hard blush return. ''So what happened after it? Did he maybe took me home?..and my feet..'' She looked down, expecting the worst when she noticed that someone had treatened it. ''It couldn't be...'', Amu thought surprised.

''Oh Amu, did I wake you??'' Ikuto's voice made Amu wake up fully and she turned her head right to look at him, standing there bare chested and holding a T-shirt in his hand he was about to pull over. Her face was burning up while she stared at his flawless chest. Ikuto of course noticed this and a devilish smirk crept on his face. After a few seconds he asked in a husky voice:''So who is the pervert now, Amu? You should shut your mouth and stop drooling.''

His smirk grew wider when Amu gasped and panickly checked her mouth. ''What the hell!!!'' , she screamed flustered. ''Idiot, how can you just change in my room with me being here!?'' ''Well I didn't think that you'd wake up.'', he answered in an apathethic tone. ''But why are you so angry, you made it pretty obvious how much you like this sight.'' , he added while getting closer to her with an evil grin. ''S-S-Stay back!!!'',Amu screached. ''A-and put finally the damn shirt on, p-pervert!'' ''Aww Amu, you're no fun.'' Ikuto pouted and pulled the shirt over his head. Before she was able to react he had already sneaked up next to her, put the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms around Amu's back to pull her close to himself.

''I-I-Ikuto!'', Amu squeaked, trying to struggle out but his strong arms wouldn't approve an escape. ''You also just hugged me suddenly at the park, this is payback.'', he stated and playfully stuck his tongue out to her. Amu's heart raced with such a speed, she blushed even harder, realizing that he could probably feel it.

''W-Well I h-hugged you because I felt that you needed it...It's n-not like I-I do..'' He sighed, annoyed. ''Then let me say it like this.., he started, I need another hug from you. And is that really too much expected,I mean I carried you the whole way home, treatened your cut and...'' He didn't continued since he was not in the mood for more screaming. He would wait until Amu'd figure it out herself. Maybe luck would be on his side and she would never realize it.

''It's already morning and I'm dead tired, so please, just stop fighting back ok??'' He smiled at her. Amu didn't look at him but stared at his chest. She felt a bit that she hadn't thanked him so far but only yelled.

''Th-Th-Thank you....f-for everything...'', she shyly said while gripping his shirt and pulling herself closer. His smile grew bigger and he just burried his face in her hair again. He loudly inhaled the scent of it.

''You still smell like strawberries like in the past. I can't believe it''' Of course Amu blushed beet red again. ''S-Smell fetishist...'', was all she could respond. He chuckled slightly.

''Good night.. Amu.'', he said in a low and seductive voice. ''Good night... scent pervert.'', Amu replied annoyed but pressed her face against his chest. She actually found this position quite comfortable.

And before she could freak out about her own thought she had already fallen asleep.

**Sooo I hope you liked eet!!=) Please leave a review,that'd make me more than happy!!*puppy eyes***


End file.
